


Let me take care of you

by toadkatak



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Living Together, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadkatak/pseuds/toadkatak
Summary: Karl wants to protect this, this softness, happiness and its entirety. For it to not be broken in ways many futures have shown him.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was tired of reading sad stories but then this ended up low key sad so now I'm my own enemy.
> 
> This also happens to be my first fic that might have a continuation? But I have no promises on doing it, sadly.
> 
> Please remember that every character in this fic are characters based of the DSMP characters and not the content creators! It will be taken down if the content creator(s) feel uncomfortable with it so don't worry :]
> 
> Thanks for clicking and enjoy! ♡

**[2:02PM] Monday.**

The portal closes behind Karl along with the darker shade of purple and green glow that gradually dims. The traveller stumbling to balance himself on the wall, the laboured events of the day finally took a toll on his physicality once he's in a familiar environment.

_Home._

Familiar cool cobble and comforting colour of oak wood while his nose picks a faint scent of old books and sweetness from the lilacs his fiancés gave him spontaneously two nights before.

This is home, his home.

And it feels like a reminder than reassurance the more he repeats it.

Karl glances at his pocket watch in one hand. Commissioned specifically fitted for his travelling needs, ticking and modified according to the time and place he plans to travel.

The gold cover glints, showing the engraved initials and the time a little over two in the afternoon, a minute after his recent leave to the past as not a second is wasted in the present.

Even when that eases one of his discomforts, Karl's breathing is still slow and slightly uneven. With a throbbing headache that tamper's his vision, he tries his best to settle his nerves. Aware of the cold sweat dripping on his skin, a few drops of blood from his nose, and this sensation as if his body might shut down at any given moment.

Karl knows these headaches are more than just from exhaustion and lack of proper nutrition from hours and days of itinerancy.

 _I have to write._ He takes a wobbling step forward. _I have to write it down before I forget._

He wanted to force himself to his library, weakly, with a few more steps towards the bookcase trapdoor leading to his office. 

Expectedly, it only worsens his condition instead. 

To the point, he wasn't even able to scold himself for it as the throbbing pain has completely overwhelmed him.

Karl's knees fall onto the cool stone floor along with his precious pocket watch. His eyes shut tightly with heavy breaths filling unsettlingly in the confined room. Vision turned hazy as he temporarily closes them to rest.

• • •

**[10:40AM] Tuesday.**

"Well, good morning to you." A teasing voice greets him as he walks down the stairs. 

Quackity just knows the bastard's smirking even when he's too busy rubbing the drowsiness away from his eyes.

"Morning." He manages to croak out.

Sapnap only chuckles lightly at the reply, momentarily appreciating the lovely sight of his sleep-deprived fiancé with only shorts on and messy dark hair sticking in odd directions.

"You slept late again today too." The warrior comments from his seat, in which Quackity only gives a tired yawn as he drags his way towards the fridge. "I love your determination in ensuring your ambitions babe but you look like shit right now."

Sapnap's concern is delivered with a touch of humour, knowing Quackity generally dislikes being the topic of concern.

His fiancé has been sleeping for less than five hours for the past week and Sapnap is certain for today as well by his appearance. Quackity earning himself prominent eye bags and sluggish in manner unless he decides to inhale six cups of caffeine in a day.

"Yeah, hot shit." Quackity quips.

Sapnap snorts. "That's true."  
  
"But really," He then continues with a sigh. "You really need proper sleep or a day off, I'm worried."

"I'll be fine." Quackity drags his words with a dismissive wave. "I'm going to finish it soon anyways."

The businessman walks his way towards the dining table with a carton of juice in one hand and a glass in the other. On the way, he manages to give a quick peck at the side of his fiancé's head.

"With whatever I'm planning, it's worth to sacrifice sleep and I'm excited to show you when it's finalised." Quackity places both items on the table.

Sapnap let's out a faux gasp with a hand placed on his chest. "That means you're sacrificing cuddle times too? I'm hurt."

Quackity gives a fond eye roll. "You can cuddle with Karl."

"Babe, you know it's not the same. It has to be three of us together, not only two." Sapnap shows three fingers to emphasis the number. "Plus, Karl didn't come home at all today."

Pouring the drink in his glass, Quackity raises an eyebrow at the statement. "What? That's...rare. He's usually punctual and the first one out of us to come back."

Sapanap nods. "I know, which makes me kind of worried so I thought of passing by his library later."

"Good, get angry at him for the both of us when you do." The businessman grins widely, his lip scar lightly stretched.

His fiancé only matches his energy with a smile of one of his own. "You don't need to tell me something I already plan to do."

The lighthearted banter cuts off when the familiar wood creaks under someone's touch, signalling someone's entering through the entrance door. Quackity was the first to see who it was before Sapnap turned as well to see the guest when he saw his fiancé's eyes widen at the new company. The silence stretched uncomfortably long between the two at the sight.

Karl. How mere hours could change a person so drastically, dissimilar to when they last saw him. With tattered clothing, shoes too worn to be wearable, and covered in splotches of dirt. His health has worsened with skin sickeningly pale and visible weariness that his usual cheerful demeanour isn't even present.

"Hey," The traveller greets with a tired smile.

Quackity was the first to snap out of it and instantly canters towards the entrance door. He couldn't even say anything comical at the sight, concern completely overwhelming him as he stands in front of his fiancé.

"Karl," 

The shorter man mutters as coarse hands runs attentively in between strands of his fiancé's hair. Carefully examining with unexpected gentleness at the sight of unusual patches of white hair, recent wounds, and remnants of dried blood under his nose.

He looks worse than the day he left for his library. Has he been doing something else besides recording events? Why does he come back looking more hurt?

"What happened to you?" 

The taller man opens his mouth to answer before closing and contemplates his answer. He avoids eye contact momentarily, even when his fiancé softly holds him by the cheeks.

"Karl..." Quackity warns at his silence.

"Overworking is all." It sounds dishonest out loud even when he tries for it to be believable. Yet, he continues still. "I fell asleep on my desk again and a bookshelf suddenly collapsed on me when I leaned on it."

It wasn't a complete lie, as all the reasons listed did happen, just not the causation. Once he recollected himself then, he used the bookshelf for weight support and the old wood broke under the pressure.

By their silence and a single exchange of look, it was visibly obvious both his fiancés aren't convinced by his story but doesn't seem to probe much longer by how tense Karl appears.

"I thought I'm the only one that needs to stop overworking in this household," Quackity says lightly with a small smile. 

Karl only gives a nervous chuckle. 

Quackity leans in to give a small peck on Karl's nose. "But we're here if you need anything, you don't have to bear it alone you big idiot."

Karl feels warm arms wrap from his behind, his fiancé's chin placed on his shoulder so he'll be able to see who it is.

"Speak for yourself Quackity, maybe you should take your own advice." Sapnap smirks, his breath and facial hair tickling Karl's skin.

"Hey, I said I will." He huffs defensively, earning a chuckle from Sapnap.

"But seriously," Sapnap continues, his cheek nestled against the crook of Karl's neck. "If you need anything we're always there for you and you're always welcome to depend on us." 

"We'll work it out together. Like before, during the war, the birth of Kinoko Kingdom, and more." The warrior continues.

"And it won't stop there, the present can't stop us for a better future."

Karl could feel tears forming in his eyes.

He wants to protect this, this softness, happiness and its entirety. For it to not be broken in ways many futures have shown him. Clutching onto the glimmer of hope still present and blooming with head filled with possibilities that could be real. Where life together isn't constantly threatened by different forms of war.

It's for them, it's always been for them.

Knowing this, he feels everything will be worth it. The changing of history, the constant travelling. 

Even if the sacrifice is himself.

Karl sniffs, grasping one of Sapnap's arms as a form of hugging back while his head lightly touches his fiancé's. 

"Thank you for understanding." He murmurs.

Sapnap grins, returning the gesture by tightening his hug. "Take your time and we're always here for you."

"I very much didn't doubt a hundred per cent of your words," Quackity says, honest as always that makes Karl crack a small smile. "Yes, you've been working a long time but you also smell like literal horse shit. Why are you even hugging him Sapnap?"

The warrior huffs. "You got a problem with me hugging my very-lovely-and-smells-like-a-dozen-roses man?"

The shorter man only shakes his head before taking his hand with Karl, Quackity's conjoined ring accidentally bumps against his, creating a clicking sound.

There's obvious mischief in his tone with underlining intentions as he leans in and smirks. "Come on, we should take a shower together to remove that smell and possibly...ease some of your tensions while we're at it."

Sapnap looks offended at the suggestion. "Well, that's not fair. I just took one half an hour ago."

Quackity only laughs at his fiancé's misery. "Sucks to suck."

He then turned back to Karl. His bright eyes then soften but momentarily, for a glimpse. "You honestly do look like you don't have the energy so I'll help you wash your hair if you're okay with it."

At this point, Karl recognises that his fiancé doesn't truly indicate doing anything explicit. Doing it for the fun of annoying Sapnap without reason and brightening the tone of the environment in his own way.

Then Quackity peers at Sapnap with a smirk plastered on his face, any tenderness dissipated, to tease him again. "And more." 

The traveller giggles softly at the sight of his lovers bickering.

"Ugh, just go you two. No need to make me more jealous." Sapnap retracts both his arms so Karl is able to move while Quackity only laughs as he brings his fiancé with him upstairs, hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> 🎵Song Recommend: Camped by Rini.🎵


End file.
